dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Transylvania
Transylvania is most widely known however as the birth place of the Arcane family. Legend tells that as far back as the Dark Ages, the Arcane family founder (identity unknown) erected a massive castle made from the bones of a dragon. As the sign of the dragon had become a known symbol of the village, Arcane discovered that his actions have placed a curse on his family line. The most infamous member of the Arcane family is the necromancer Anton Arcane. Born to Anaïs and Josip Arcane some time in the late 19th Century, Anton would grow up to become a master of both science and sorcery. Anton Arcane's reputation for depravity began in early childhood when he used to torture and molest his younger sister Aniela. During World War I, Josip Arcane went off to defend his homeland against the Austrian-Hungarian invasion. Anaïs and her children left Castle Arcane during the remainder of the war to stay with her cousin, the infamous German pilot Hans von Hammer. Some time after the war, the Arcane family moved back to their family estate. Anton's youngest brother, Gregori, grew up and married a woman named Anise. Anton also coveted Anise's affections, and was embittered when she instead chose Gregori over him. This led to a rivalry between the brothers that would endure for years. Gregori and Anise later gave birth to a daughter named Abigail. Anton eventually exacted his revenge against his brother by accusing Anise of witchcraft. She was taken out to the Transylvanian countryside and burned as a witch. In 1965, Gregori Arcane returned to Transylvania from a business trip abroad. Nearing the family estate, he stepped on a landmine left over from World War II. The injury nearly killed him, but his brother Anton brought him into his laboratory and used his unorthodox processes to save his life. The surgery transformed Gregori into a shambling, near-mindless Patchwork Man. Anton kept him locked inside of a dungeon for eight years and his daughter Abigail grew up never realizing that her father was still alive. As Anton Arcane grew older, his knowledge of biology and magic became greater. However, what he really wanted was immortality. He became the sole heir to his estate and he turned his efforts towards the creation of a race of synthetic super-beings. He kept these loathsome deformities, dubbed "Un-Men" secured in a dungeon in the bowels of his castle. Several years ago, Alec Holland, who had since been transformed into the Swamp Thing, traveled to Transylvania in the hopes of finding a cure for his condition. Arcane saw Holland as an opportunity to live on in a strong and powerful body. Using a technique which required a Soul Jar, Anton succeeded in temporarily switching minds with Holland. Once Holland learned that Arcane planned on using the Swamp Thing body to get revenge against those who wronged him however, he fought back. The Soul Jar was destroyed and both men returned to their respective bodies. – At this time, the Swamp Thing had his first encounter with Anton Arcane's Un-Men. He nearly died in the castle dungeons but for the heroic efforts of Gregori Arcane and his daughter Abby. Soon after, Abigail learned that the Patchwork Man was actually her father Gregori. Distraught by the realization of what had happened to her father, Abigail left Transylvania. Years later, a second generation of Arcane's Un-Men were found living in the regions beyond the Carpathian mountains. A Romanian aristocrat Alexiev Gogol enslaved these Un-Men and put them on display as showpieces in his "living museum" at his castle. One of these second generation Un-Men, an American named Damien Kane, inspired his brethren to revolt against Gogol, ultimately killing him. Taking two of Gogol's party guests hostage, they hijacked an airplane and flew to the United States. – Alternate Versions Earth-43: In a parallel dimension known as Earth-43 (Pre-Crisis designation Earth-1191), Transylvania was the birth place of the Wallachian vampire warlord Dracula. Little is known about this version of Dracula's history in Transylvania, but presumably it is similar to that which was chronicled in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. At some point in the late 20th century, Dracula left Transylvania for the United States, eventually arriving in Gotham City where he encountered Gotham's costumed guardian the Batman.Batman and Dracula: Red Rain | PointsOfInterest = * Castle Arcane * Ghost Castle * Romania | Residents = * Abigail Arcane * Alexiev Gogol * Anaïs Arcane * Anton Arcane * Brontes * Crassus * Daedalus * Dala * Dracula * Gregori Arcane * Josip Arcane * Lucien * Mad Monk * Rover * Scylla | Notes = * The gothic manor known as Ghost Castle exists in Transylvania. Ghost Castle is the physical manifestation of Morpheus's palace - an edifice that exists in the Dreaming. | Trivia = * Transylvania is the birth-place of the Arcane family. | Links = * Transylvania article at Wikipedia }} Category:Europe